


[ART] you and me 'round about midnight

by flirtygaybrit



Category: Beware the Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Digital Art, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtygaybrit/pseuds/flirtygaybrit
Summary: Batman solemnly gazes at a new presence in the skies above Gotham, and a super-powered stranger makes himself known in a spectacular way.Art created for the 2020 Superbat Reverse Bang.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Superbat Reverse Bang 2020





	[ART] you and me 'round about midnight

Title from Meat Loaf's _All Revved Up With No Place To Go,_ because someone's got to draw first blood.

This was a prompt created for the 2020 Superbat Reverse Bang! Sadly, there's no accompanying fic this time around, but I really wanted to share this piece because Beware the Batman is criminally underrated, in my opinion, and I had a great amount of fun figuring out what a basic design for Superman would look like in that particular animation style (especially when presented as an extraterrestrial threat). Full versions of each:

Now for some extra doodles! I just want to share these because I spent a bit of time playing around with scenes that I thought I might like to actually flesh out, but never really did. So here are a few silly concepts that I did early on, when my dear pal tkodami was encouraging me to embrace my inner artiste and create my own prompt for this event (and also giving me the best art critique, thank you my friend <3).

Here's one of what I imagined their first meeting might look like (and is the closest to what I actually ended up creating). I would love to see some sort of scene where Bruce and Clark meet for the first time and Clark immediately demands to join Bruce's team, while Katana and ManBat and the rest are like 'um, you're terrifying, thanks'.

Here's a ridiculous redraw of a scene where I was like 'huh, what _would_ Clark look like in this universe? would he have an INCREDIBLY LARGE CHIN? all signs point to yes!' and he ended up looking far more villainous than intended. SORRY CLARK

And last but not least, an actual attempt at a design! I had a few of these floating around, and they were all similarly hilarious. I love the BtB body type (broad rounded shoulders, tiny waist, massive chin, THE MOST LUSCIOUS LIPS) and in an ideal world, I would've done a full reference sheet of the most outrageous Clark Kent/Superman design, but alas. Great opportunity to create an entirely outrageous take on a Superman crest, though.


End file.
